Frieza vs. Mewtwo
Frieza vs. Mewtwo (Composited) is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. It is a collaboration between Shadow7615 and WarpStar930. FriezaMewtwoFakeTN.PNG|TheSoulofMelemele Mewtwo Frieza Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Frieza Mewtwo Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Death Battle!-5.png F vs M2.jpg|Simbiothero Slide83.JPG|MORTALKOMBATPS2FAN Description Dragon Ball Z Vs Pokémon! The legendary rivalry, tossed around at every Lunch Table, Playground, Debate Website, and Comic Book Store ever... Which of these Purple Palleted 90s Antagonists from Japan will surpass the other? Can Mewtwo's Psychic Power overcome Frieza's Planet-Destroying Prowess? Or will Frieza's Multiple Forms crush the Pokémon of Legend? Interlude Boomstick: ... Wizard: ... Boomstick: *sigh* God Damn it. I knew it was gonna happen eventually, but...ugh. Wizard: In the 90's, these two purple palleted villains were the talk of children everywhere. They were surprising everyone with their immense power, and soon enough, the debate sparked. Who would win in a fight between Mewtwo, the Psychic Powered Pokemon, Boomstick: And Frieza, Dragon Ball's most recognized villain and conqueror of entire planets! But for reasons of simple fairness, here's what we'll be including for both combatants. Wizard: This fight will be a battle of a composited Mewtwo, with feats from The Movies, Games, and Manga, while Frieza will stick to The Frieza Saga. If we used the likes of Golden Frieza, it wouldn't be much of a battle at all, would it? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Frieza Wiz: The Dragon Ball universe is home to some incredibly powerful aliens, robots and even some of the humans are powerful. Boomstick: In fact, some of them embody the fears of man, and if your name is Frieza, you spread fear with just your presence alone. Wiz: As son of King Cold, Frieza inherited the immense power level- Boomstick: *cough* Wiz: And he also boasted his father's mutated and cruel nature, except Frieza was something of a natural prodigy whose natural growth in power required him to never do any major training to refine and hone his powers, but even without training Frieza quickly became incredibly powerful. Boomstick: In fact, Frieza was so powerful he started conquering planets for fun, no fewer than 448 PLANETS! Geez, got enough in your corner? Wiz: However, one race did not favour the rule of the cold tyrant, the Saiyans, a group of warriors who were the most valued to Frieza, and King Vegeta started a rebellion to stop Frieza. Boomstick: But Frieza went all Emperor Palpatine and was like "Blow up the planet and the rebellion!" And sure enough, by charging up a single Ki attack, Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta in one go. Wiz: But Frieza wasn't the most powerful out there, he was easily defeated by Beerus, God of Destruction after fighting him for a short time, that being said, Frieza, like most Dragon Ball characters is capable of manipulating his Ki into devastating attacks, for Frieza, he used his Ki to destroy planets and kill his enemies in a single strike. Boomstick: One of Frieza's best Ki attacks is the Death Beam, a condensed finger beam which Frieza can use to not to only pierce through armour, but kill his foes without having to use a large amount of his Ki. Wiz: Though Frieza didn't conquer that many planets by asking nicely, Frieza boasts many Ki attacks capable of destroying entire planets, like his Super Nova, which he used to destroy Planet Vegeta, a Death Ball, Death Cannons and even a Death Saucer, which is exactly what it sounds like. Boomstick: He even has Laser Beams which shoot out of his eyes! By the way, what's up with all the "Death" in the names of his attacks? Wiz: Remember, he's a tyrant, killing would be his forte, but Ki attacks isn't his only option, Frieza also possesses telekinesis, allowing him to move objects, usually he does this so he doesn't have to carry it himself, but his telekinesis can allow him to destroy mountains with only his mind, and even throw his foes around like ragdolls. Boomstick: Not to mention, he's also a capable martial artist too, capable of fighting Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo, Nail, Gohan, all noteworthy martial artists and Ki users, he can use his tail to choke up his foes and use his feet to keep his foes beneath water. Wiz: But Frieza wouldn't be such a powerful adversary if it weren't for his infamous transformations. Boomstick: Boy, do we have a number of them to name off! You know the form he was in when he destroyed Planet Vegeta? Yeah, that was his first form, he wasn't even trying to use his best. Wiz: Frieza possesses 5 different forms, all of them are impressive, but his most iconic form is his Fourth Form. Boomstick: While in his Fourth Form, he's not only in his original form, but also his most powerful one, with it, he can destroy planets with total ease, and he was able to kick the shit outta Vegeta and all the others except for Goku, which Frieza then learned that Super Saiyans were not only real, but they kick a lot of ass. Wiz: Only the best of Earth's defenders are able to fight the likes of Frieza and hope to survive, and it took the Earth's greatest protector to put Frieza down, and even then, it literally escalated to the point where planetary destruction was left in their battle's wake. Boomstick: Yeah, and HE STILL survived even that! With that much power and strength, this is the guy I don't wanna fuck around with, like at all! Frieza: Oh, perhaps I should give Cooler a call; his birthday's coming up. ...Nah, he's a prick! Wait a second, where was I? Oh right! Mass genocide. Mewtwo Wiz: The Pokemon universe is filled many different creatures, each with hidden powers waiting to be unlocked by some 10 or 11 year old. Boomstick: Back when scientists thought there were only 150 of them, a man known as Giovanni wanted to become the strongest man in the world... So instead of raising the Charmander he had as a child to level 100, or just talking to an old man then surfing on the edge of a volcanic island. He decided somehow... That the best Pokemon wasn't born... But created. Wiz: He sent a couple of scientists to Guyana, in South America, you heard me correctly. They came back with a shocking discovery. A fossilized eyebrow of Mew, or Mew depending if you are going off of the game or anime Canon. February 6th, the scientists successfully genetically cloned Mew while infusing some human DNA donated by Doctor Blaine. They named the Newborn clone Mewtwo. Boomstick: Well that name is freaking stupid. Why not something like Mewcell, SecondMew, or the greatest name of all time... Spoontwo, because for some reason, he has a giant spoon. Wiz: After One of the lead scientists, Doctor Fuji's grand daughter passed away, along with three other clone Pokemon, he started going through mental trauma. Asking himself... Why was he here. Boomstick: And then when it was revealed he was a science experiment that was meant only for tests... He didn't take it so well... After destroying the lab and killing almost everyone there except Blaine and Fuji who survived somehow Giovanni than tricked him into working for him, and wearing armor that limited his power... He didn't take it so well... Wiz: That day, Mewtwo then declare that humans lusted only for power, abusing Pokemon for their own entertainment. And that the Pokemon who listened to their captors were naive and foolish, being honest is not half wrong for both sides... Boomstick: After an immortal 10 year old saved the world by sacrificing his life, Mewtwo had a change of heart. Then going to separate himself in a cave until another 10 year old kicked his ass with a Charizard on steroids. Wiz: You mean with a strong enough bond with his trainer to break the limits of evolution... Boomstick: Yeah, whatever... Wiz: Mewtwo is a powerhouse, relying on it's speed and special attack stats in battle. Confusion is a basic Psychic type attack with a chance of confusing the opponent. Psywave is an attack that always does a random amount of damage. Psycho Cut is a physical attack that has a high chance of critical hits. Psychic is powerful with a chance to lower the enemy's defenses. Aura Sphere is a fighting attack of pure blue energy that never misses. Future Sight sends an attack some time into the future dealing massive damage. Swift sends out a volley of homing stars. And his signature attack Psystrike uses Mewtwo's high brainpower and attack's the opponent's mind, dealing high damage to it. Boomstick: Moves like Power Swap and Guard Swap switch Mewtwo's stats for it's opponents. And Psych Up, makes it so Mewtwo gains any boosts his opponent does. Safeguard prevents it and its allies from getting status conditions. Barrier and Amnesia greatly boosts its Defense. Miracle Eye makes it so it can harm targets immune to it's attacks. Recover heals it by a lot. Mist prevents stat reduction. Me First mimics an attack the user uses, before they use it. And Laser Focus makes it so the next attack it uses is always a critical hit. Wiz: Its natrual Abilities are Pressure, intimidates a weaker foe into attacking less, and Unnerve, which scares opponents into not eating. Boomstick: Mewtwo has more than just attacks. It's Armor, while weakening it, improves its defense. It can use it's powers to read and wipe a foe's memory, manipulate their minds. And also, it can summon a FUCKING SPOON. To improve it's psychic attacks, and give it a tornado attack. Wiz: But when Mewtwo is really in a pinch, it can Mega evolve into Mega Mewtwo Y. Boosting its speed and special attack tenfold. And it's new ability, Insomnia prevents it from falling asleep. Boomstick: But if overexposed to certain energy, Mewtwo's inner darkness. Shadow Mewtwo. (W.I.P) DEATH BATTLE! K.O.! Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Became a One Minute Melee Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:'Dragon Ball Z vs. Pokemon' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:TheSoulofMelemele Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Became a DBX